Promise
by Schizzar
Summary: A promise Demyx made Zexion. Character death.


**This sets up what will be my XigDem fanfic for XigDem day. This one is Zemyx though. Implied lemons and character death. I don't own Kingdom Hearts. **

Demyx remembered when he had first confessed to Zexion. He had been playing his sitar out in one of the courtyards of Caste Oblivion. The words he was singing had been the words of his love for Zexion and the slate haired man had stumbled upon him and listened in the corner of the courtyard, unknown until the blond had stopped. He had stumbled over his words when he saw Zexion and ended up running away.

That night Zexion had appeared at his room, knocking tentatively on the door, entering before Demyx could say anything. He had crossed the room in two quick strides, embracing Demyx in a tight hug and whispering _I love you_ right in his ear. Demyx could remember the tears that ran down his face that night, tears of such happiness, so different from the tears that coursed down his face now.

And then there was their first kiss. It was complete accident. Zexion had fallen asleep in the library on the floor, a book half opened lying across his stomach. Demyx had reached down to pick the book up only to trip and land on Zexion, his lips falling directly onto the pale ones beneath his.

Zexion had jolted awake and stared at him with wide lilac eyes, their lips still touching. He had started to pull away in shock but Demyx let his eyes slip close and pressed closer, enjoying the taste of Zexion's pure and untouched lips. Afterwards, they had both drawn away, laughing and stumbling over their words like lovesick fools; that was what they were after all.

Of course, there was also the first time he and Zexion had truly made out. They were lying on Zexion's bed, Demyx cuddled into his side with his head on his chest while Zexion read from a book, stroking Demyx's blond hair. After hearing a line, he couldn't remember what it was now, he had looked up at Zexion and said, "Will you kiss me?"

Zexion had blushed, so sweetly, and set the book down, leaning down to kiss Demyx. The kiss was chaste at first, similar to their first. But for some reason, both seemed to have been over taken by something and had ended up pressed close together in a heated moment of passion. They had both let time slip away from them and ended up with their cloaks half off. Zexion came to first however, and pulled away, blushing horribly. Demyx was still in a daze.

Then there was their first time making love. Demyx couldn't remember anything so absolutely passionate, so filled with love, so mind blowing, at all. Every time after that could never compete with the first time. Sure, they had made mistakes, but it didn't matter to them and when Zexion had been buried deep within him, he had never felt so complete. It was like he was truly human again.

But now…now…none of that mattered. Not when Zexion was fading away right before his eyes. Not when Zexion was drawing his last breaths.

"Don't go Zexy," Demyx whispered, holding Zexion's fading hand in both of his.

Zexion struggled to brush his hair out of his eyes so he could look at Demyx straight on with both lilac eyes. "I'm sorry, Dem. I don't want to leave you here but…I promise we'll meet again."

"No. I can't live without you Zexion!" Demyx cried, his forehead touching Zexion's chest as his tears ran harder and faster down his cheeks.

"Demyx…I'm so sorry it has to end like this," Zexion whispered, moving a hand to gently pat Demyx's head. "Will you kiss me…? One more time…?"

"Of course," Demyx whispered, raising his head and placing his forehead against Zexion's.

He could see tears running down Zexion's cheeks too and he pressed their lips together softly, tasting the sweetness he had come so accustomed to always having around. _I love you._ These words were mouthed against Zexion's lips and Zexion repeated the motion back. The words in silence meant so much more than if they had been spoken aloud.

"Promise me, you'll love again," Zexion murmured.

"But-"

"Promise me!" he whispered fiercely.

Demyx nodded, even more tears falling and mingling with Zexion's before dripping to the ground. "Alright, I promise."

Moments later, Zexion faded away.


End file.
